Compressive sensing is an emerging signal processing technology in recent years, and a core idea of the compressive sensing is to simultaneously sample and compress data. A non-adaptive linear projection (a measurement value) of a signal is first collected, and then the signal is recovered by using the measurement value and according to a corresponding reconstruction algorithm. The compressive sensing has basic requirements in two aspects: sparseness of a signal and a non-correlation between an observation group (an observation matrix) and a transform group (a transform matrix). Any signal in nature has particular representation space, so that the signal has sparseness in this space.
A capacity of a wireless communications system is limited by interference. For example, in a mobile cellular system, there is not only intra-cell multiuser interference, but also inter-cell interference. Therefore, interference control and cancellation is a key technology for ensuring normal operation of a wireless network. An existing wireless interference control technology is mainly divided into three types as follows:
An interference avoidance technology: for example, Frequency Division Multiple Access (Frequency Division Multiple Access, FDMA for short), Time Division Multiple Access (Time Division Multiple Access, TDMA for short), and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access, OFDMA for short), and these multiple access technologies are essentially to send, in mutually-orthogonal signal space, signals of different users in neighboring cells, thereby avoiding mutual interference between sent signals.
An interference averaging technology: in Code Division Multiple Access (Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA for short), signals sent by users are all extended by different pseudo-random codes to entire signal space, thereby implementing interference averaging and interference suppression.
A cooperative interference suppression technology: some new interference suppression technologies based on signal processing and wireless node cooperation have emerged recently. For example, interference alignment implements interference suppression by centralizing interference in same sub-space. A cooperative multiple-input multiple-output technology (Cooperative Multiple-Input Multiple-Output, Co-MIMO for short) is used to perform interference cancellation and improve a transmission rate by sharing channel state information and transmitting data between transmit ends that interfere with each other.
However, the foregoing wireless interference control technologies have respective disadvantages. For example, the interference avoidance technology cannot fully use signal latitude, and therefore has relatively low performance; the interference averaging technology has relatively poor performance when a signal-to-noise ratio is high; for the cooperative interference suppression technology, an advantage of the technology cannot be made used of because current wireless communications technologies have a lot of problems that are not resolved. Therefore, none of the foregoing technical solutions can implement optimal interference suppression.